


Exceptional Dean

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dentist, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, afraid Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: Dean has to go to the dentist and comes home with something nobody expected.





	Exceptional Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caswatchesoveryou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswatchesoveryou/gifts).



Dean startles and stops humming as Sam leans over to him, pleading in a quiet voice. "You’re doing it again, Dean.“

"It calms me down, okay?“ Dean snaps, his voice way too loud compared to Sam’s. The other man sitting opposite from them in the waiting room looks up, and Dean glares at him. "What?“

At first, the man opens his mouth to reply, but Sam gives him an apologetic smile. "I’m so sorry. He’s just really nervous.“

The man turns back to his magazine. Dean, although whispering, still complains, "Dentists are butchers, man. They like to hurt people. Who else would drill people for a living? And I don’t mean the sexy kind of drilling.“

Dean can see that Sam tries hard to stay understanding, but his reassuring smile is wearing thin. "You don’t know if they have to drill at all. And Dr. Novak has the best reviews in the state. Even people who hate dentists say that he’s alright.“

"Alright,“ Dean echoes, not reassured at all.

He’s about to go on another rant when Anna, the doctor’s assistant, comes in. "Mr. Winchester? Please follow me.“

Dean’s body locks up, and after a few seconds, Sam drags him to his feet and navigates him all the way to the next room. In the corner stands a man with dark hair, and the sight of his white coat lets Dean’s heart almost leap out of his chest.

"Alright, let’s have a look, shall we?“ Dr. Novak says in a deep voice, turning around, but he squints in confusion at the two grown men. "Who’s the lucky patient?“

Again, Dean freezes, but this time it’s not fear, but the man in front of him. He has a light scruff along his strong jaw and full plush lips. Together with his shining eyes, Dean’s sure he’s never seen such a handsome man before. He should play Dr. Sexy M.D.

"It’s him. Dean,“ Sam says. He claps Dean’s shoulders before walking over to a chair in the corner. "I’m just moral support.“

"I take it you’re not particularly fond of dentists?“ Dr. Novak asks.

"Well, I’ll make an exception for you,“ Dean says, flashing a smile. He’s finally able to speak, but the craziness that built up over the half hour in the waiting room seems to have taken over his body. "How about we go out for drinks tonight?“

Sam chokes behind him, and Dr. Novak tilts his head as if to check that he heard Dean right, then he smiles softly. "I’m flattered, Mr. Winchester, but I don’t date my patients.“

The devil may care attitude slips away from Dean as he remembers where he is. "Yeah, um, sure,“ he mumbles.

Dr. Novak taps the dentist’s chair, still smiling. "Why don’t you sit down, and we’ll have a look?“

Dean’s body feels stiff as he walks over to the chair and invisible strings move him into position. Anna puts a big paper towel over Dean’s chest while Dr. Novak sits down next to him. "Dr. Novak is so formal, how about you call me Castiel? Or Cas, if you prefer that,“ Dr. Novak suggests.

"Alright, Cas,“ Dean says, testing the name.

Cas smiles and taps his own knee that rests right beside Dean’s arm. "If something doesn’t feel right, you can just squeeze my leg or make a loud sound, and I’ll stop, okay?“

"Okay.“

"Good, then I’ll need you to open wide, and we’ll have a look.“ Cas puts on a mouthpiece and Dean is upset that he can’t see his lips anymore, but gets over it when Cas leans over him. Up close, his eyes are incredibly blue, like a cloudless morning sky in spring.

Dean takes a deep breath before opening his mouth, and Cas positions a lamp over Dean’s face for a better view. Then he touches his gloved fingers to Dean’s cheeks, easing his way carefully to his mouth. Dean tries to focus on Cas‘ eyes again, and he notices cute little laugh lines as well.

Cas is primarily focused on Dean’s teeth, murmuring numbers that Anna writes down, but once in a while, he looks back at Dean. Each time, Dean’s heart does a little leap, and although Dean regrets that he asked Cas out, he’s still bummed that he has zero chance with him.

"You alright?“ Cas asks, and after Dean nods, Cas‘ eyes roam over his whole face. "Did you always have that many freckles?“

Dean nods again, but his eyebrows knit together. What’s wrong with his freckles? Cas must see the question on his face. "Oh, don’t get me wrong, they suit you.“

Cas keeps making conversation like that. He asks Dean short questions that he can answer with yes or no, and soon, he takes his hands away from Dean’s mouth.

"Alright, that looks all very good,“ he says, but Dean senses that he’s not out of the woods yet. Sure enough, Cas continues, "There’s one tiny hole. Nothing too bad, but we should do something now before it gets worse. It will require me to drill.“

The panic hits Dean like lightning. He wants to stay calm, but his breathing accelerates, and his palms grow sweaty. Sam gets up from his chair to look over Cas‘ shoulder, and Dean can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He shouldn’t need his little brother to go to the dentist.

Cas catches Dean’s eye before he speaks again. "I have a lot of patients who feel a little uncomfortable about these procedures, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. And it’s completely up to you. Do you want me to proceed?“

Dean keeps staring into Cas‘ eyes and Cas smiles gently, the lines around his eyes becoming more prominent.

"Yeah, um, you can do it,“ Dean says so out breath as if he just ran a marathon.

Anna hands Cas some tools, but Cas‘ eyes are still focused on Dean. "It’s going to be a little loud for a moment, so remember my leg, alright? I don’t mind a pinch.“

"Alright,“ Dean says and can’t help a smile.

Cas smiles back, and Dean opens his mouth without needing the order first. While Cas puts his tools into place, Dean’s hand creeps to Cas‘ leg. He doesn’t squeeze it but puts his flat hand on Cas‘ thigh. For a moment, Dean regrets it, but Cas doesn’t move his leg an inch.

"Try to think about something nice. It’ll be over in a second,“ Cas says.

Dean imagines the Impala, and how they can drive away from here when it’s over, but the second Cas starts the drill, Dean squeezes his leg with so much force that it must hurt. Like Cas promised, he stops the drill, and Dean knows that he blushes again.

"I’m so sorry, I panicked,“ Dean babbles. "Please continue.“

Cas pulls down his mouthpiece and watches Dean for a moment. "Let me make you an offer, Dean. If you can just lie still for two minutes, and we’ll get this over with, I’ll go out with you.“

Dean can see Anna’s head snap around with a surprised expression on her face and Sam clears his throat, but Dean has only eyes for Cas. "I thought you don’t date patients,“ he says.

"If you can overcome your fear, then I’ll make an exception. Okay?“

There’s no guarantee that a date with Cas will lead anywhere, but it’s a chance. Dean licks his lips while watching Cas‘ now exposed mouth. He slowly nods. "Okay.“

Cas actually winks at him with a crooked smile before he puts the mouthpiece back on, and Dean steels himself for what is about to come. With his hand still on Cas‘ thigh, he opens his mouth. As soon as Cas leans over him, Dean stares at his eyes, and he imagines possible situations where the both of them could be this close again, only this time, with the sexy kind of drilling.

* * *

 

Mary sits at the table, cleaning her favorite gun, when the door of the bunker falls shut. She hears footsteps and Dean comes through the door, his steps light. "Hey, mom,“ he says, and actually plants a kiss on her forehead before walking on, humming a song Mary doesn’t know.

A second later, Sam follows. "I thought he’s afraid of the dentist,“ Mary says, "did it go so well?“

"Kind of,“ Sam says. "He has a date with the doctor later tonight.“

Mary squints. “I thought Dr. Novak was a man.”

“Oh, he is.” Sam grins broadly. “Guess Dean was so afraid of the dentist that he forgot to be afraid of anything else.”

“I see,” Mary says, and Sam squeezes her shoulder before following Dean.

It takes another moment before Mary fully catches on to what happened, but then she smiles. With so much going wrong in their lives, it’s great to see that Dean can finally embrace who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'd be happy to hear from you! :)


End file.
